Izaya Masaharu
Izaya Masaharu (バン里中, Nozomu Masaharu)is a bright shinigami and is now the current lieutenant of 11th Division of the Gotei 13 under Tadashi Kori, after initially being a simple seated officer. He obtained his position after assisting in the fight against Averian and again for his assistance after the betrayal of both Raiden Yasuhiro and Shori Keihatsu. His older sister Ginchiyo Tachibana is one the newly appointed Captains of the Gotei 13, following the death of several Captains in the Soul Society arc; gaining the the position of the 9th Division Captain. Appearance Izaya is a cheerful young man that has an appearance that is not much older than most of his fellow shinigami. He has long brown hair and usually wears his hair in a ponytail and a few short bangs that frame the sides of his face. He has green-blue colored eyes, athough most people would simply say that they are teal colored. Izaya usually wears an altered Shihakushō (死覇装,Garment of Dead Souls) bearing a yellow and purple coloration. His attire is considered flamboyant by many as it colored unusually bright for a shinigami. After becoming a lieutenant, Izaya decided to groom himself properly and promptly cut his long hair to shoulder length. With his new look, Izaya gave up his previously flamboyant gear in order to don a white dress shirt with a black vest layered on top, leaving a portion of his chest revealed. He also sports a pair of black fingerless gloves and black slacks with brown boots, giving him a more westernized look. However, keeping up with own desires, Izaya continues to wear his trademark yellow and purple colors in the form of a yellow'' obi'' with a bit of purple cloth hanging down around his waist. Personality Izaya is an awkward yet completely hyperactive guy. He tends to make enemies when trying to do what he considers to be right. His luck with females is not too great either, partially due to his relationship with his zanpakuto. What he thinks of as "flirting" tends to come off as ignorance of female emotions on his part. However, his redeeming quality is his loyalty as he will continue to help those in need regardless of any wrongs they may have done to him. Those that he is able to befriend never have to worry about not ever having someone in their corner. When it comes to battle, he worries more about others than himself which leads to his own injury more times than not. While in the academy he found himself worrying more about helping his peers than his own studies. However when he does begin to focus on himself he is no pushover. He can switch from his normally docile personality to a state of blind anger when those he cares about get hurt. Izaya's enthusiasm sometimes still gets the better of him causing him to lose focus, even in the midst of battle. History Synopsis Introduction arc *'Patrolling The Boundaries' Soul Society arc *To The 4th Division *A Fearful Hunt *Gathering of the Gotei Powers & Abilities Flash Step User: '''Running from bullies in the academy led to Izaya unintentionally learning the flash step early than expected. He has become pretty used to using it despite not having much training. He is nowhere near as proficient at it as captain-level users but can keep up (even surpass if focused) other soul reapers. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He is highly skilled in using has zanpakutō while sealed, being able to perform swift and complex moves, despite the form of his zanpakuto. He has even demonstrated this when fighting alongside both Itazura and Mariko Kori against Yoshinari Yasuhiro, weilding his blade with ease in order to slow down the fast combatant. Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Fighting hand to hand is one of his best qualities due to the shape of his zanpaktou. He is skilled enough to defend himself and others against a group of equal level opponents. '''Enhanced Endurance: Due to the bullying received at the academy, Izaya has developed the natural ability to withstand most physical attacks, even able to continue fighting after using lots of spiritual energy. His endurance allows him to escape attacks that would be considered fatal to many other individuals, often allowing him to continue on even when those around him would think that he has died. Great Spiritual Energy: Izaya is constantly training to tap fully into his spiritual energy reserves, a feat which he still has yet to accomplish despite making the rank of lieutenant. However, in breif instances Izaya's potential has been seen when he was able to strengthen the power of his attacks with his rising anger and when he transformed his Zanpakuto into its true form. Zanpakutō Shīna Tobe (椎名砥部, Tobe Shīna): Unlike its previous form, Shina Tobe takes the form of a slender Katana with a ruby colored hilt with silver wrapping near its base. She also has two orange ribbons hanging off of her guard. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Dance Through The Heavens", Shina Tobe transforms into a single pistol with a double barrel. The pistol is a dark silver coloration and has a purple colored eye shape near the trigger and a orange ribbon streaming off of the back. Much like her previous incarnation, Shina Tobe compresses the air to use as bullets allowing Izaya to reload instantaneously in open environments. : Shikai Special Ability: As the Goddess of Wind, it should come as no surprise where Shina Tobe's abilities reside. Shina Tobe is able to produce and manipulate wind to attack and defend as well as increasing Izaya's speed by taking the wind currents into the gun's chambers, before channeling the collected energy back to Izaya's body, effectively allowing him to bypass any wind pressure. After in-taking the surrounding wind, each of the bullets fired from Shina Tobe are able to take on the properties of anything may be in the air, such as flames or even ice, using it to enhance her own attacks rendering the air based abilities of others ineffective against him. :* Pressurized Air Bullets: Utilizing Shina Tobe's wind manipulating abilities, Izaya is able to gather the air from the surrounding area into the chamber of the pistol. After gathering the air, Izaya is able to form the bullets into compressed bullets of air that he can form into various shapes, fitting the situation at hand; however, the most common shape for the bullets to take is that of a large paw print. When the bullets come into contact with an opponent, the air inside is released with a considerable amount of force ranging from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds.